jangan takut uri dongsaeng
by Gyurievil
Summary: kyu jadi berubah sejak kecelakaan menimpanya bersama kedua orang tuanya, siwon dan donghae sebagai hyungnya jadi sedih dengan perubahan mendadak kyu.. kyuwonhae/
1. Chapter 1

**~jangan takut uri dongsaeng~**

**Main cast** : cho kyuhyun, choi siwon, lee donghae, kim yesung

**Genre** : brothership

**Rated** : k+

**Summary** : kyu jadi berubah sejak kecelakaan menimpanya bersama kedua orang tuanya, siwon dan donghae sebagai hyungnya jadi sedih dengan perubahan mendadak kyu.. kyuwonhae/

**PS** : para cast hanya milik sang pencipta segalanya dan itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat, mereka juga milik pribadi dan keluarga. Tapi klo readers ada yang ikhlas #readers : gak ikhlas tuh.. CHO KYUHYUN boleh yah buat author.. ^^#ditembak mati sparkyu

**Nb** : mungkin sebenarnya memang sudah banyak FF dengan jenis seperti ini, tapi author jujur klo ini adalah murni hasil pemikiran author siang dan malam. Apabila ada kesamaan judul, tempat, nama cast, dan alur cerita. Ini tidak ada unsur kesengajaan dan tolong Harap dimaklumi…. ^^mian klo bahsanya campur campur dan PLEASE! Tolong direview ja biar jdi penambah semangat author ^-^… n no plagiat!

Siwon pov—

Hujan… dongsaeng kecilku sangat benci hujan, karena itu sangat mengingatkannya pada kejadian mengerikan dulu. Nama dongsaengku itu adalah cho kyuhyun. sekarang aku hanya tinggal bersama dengannya dan donghae, dongsaeng yang juga membantuku menjaga kyu dirumah kami yang besar ini. Kami tinggal dirumah ini tanpa pelayan karena kyu jadi takut dengan orang lain selain kami hyungnya dan yesung hyung sebagai dokter keluarga kami, dan juga pneumothorax yang dideritanya sejak kecil akan kambuh saat dia mulai ketakutan. dia jadi cuti sekolah sangat lama. Sebenarnya 3 tahun dulu kyu tidak seperti ini. Dia adalah anak yang ceria dan selalu membuat kekonyolan dirumah tapi setelah dia dan orang tua kami mengalami kecelakaan tragis dan mengakibatkan kedua orang tua kami meninggal. Dia jadi sering berteriak ketakutan sambil memanggil kedua orang tua kami, aku jadi sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya. Apalagi sekarang sedang hujan deras juga diselingi petir dan BLAMM …. Tiba-tiba Mati lampu. keadaan seperti ini pasti sangat membuatnya takut. Tak lama ada suara teriakan yang ku yakini itu adalah kyu.

"ARRRRGGGG… appaaaaa… eommaaaa… hyunggggggg…aku takut". Karena kaget, aku langsung mengambil lilin dan pergi kekamarnya untuk mencoba menenangkannya.

"kyu… jangan takut hyung disini, Kamu tidak apa-apa?" sambil meletakkan lilin dimeja dekat tempat tidurnya.

"hh..hhyyu..ng…. aa… kk..uu… ttaakkuu…tt …se..ssaa…kk… hyuu..ng…" lirihnya "kyu! Apa dadamu sakit? Tenang kyu jangan takut hyung disini"

"mm…" dia tidak menjawab dan hanya terus memegang tanganku dengan erat, aku sangat khawatir padanya dan tak lama lampu menyala. Aku langsung memanggil donghae yang memang tadi sedang tidur disofa ruang tengah, "hae… kyu sesak nafas lagi…. Cepat telpon yesung hyung" teriakku dari kamar kyu. yesung hyung sudah kami anggap keluarga kami sendiri begitu pula yesung hyung.

"ne hyung!"

" kyu tenanglah, hyung akan disini menemanimu" ujarku terus menenangkan kyu yang sesak diselingi ketakutannya.

"hhyu…ng… aku… takut… eomma… appaaa…" ujarnya sambil memegangi dadanya dan terus bergerak gelisah.

"tenanglah kyu… aku dan donghae juga yesung hyung akan selalu menemanimu" aku makin takut dia kenapa-kenapa.

Tak lama donghae datang bersama yesung hyung. saat yesung hyung memeriksa kyu, hae menangis

"hyung… kyu tak apa-apakan?" sambil mengelap air matanya.

"berdoalah hae" ucapku yang mash menatap kyu khawatir dan yesung hyung telah selesai memeriksa kyu

"kyu hanya ketakutan saja, dia tak apa-apa. Kalian tenanglah, kalau begitu aku mau kerumah sakit lagi …. Berikan dia obat yang ada diresep ini" yesung hyung memberikan resepnya padaku

"gomawo hyung" ucapku sambil mengantar yesung hyung keluar rumah sedangkan hae yang menjaga kyu dikamarnya.

"cheonmaneyo saeng .. jaga kyu ya..^^ jangan sampai dia lupa minum obatnya"

"ne… pasti hyung"

dan setelah mengantarnya aku langsung kekamar kyu untuk menemaninya bersama hae.

"kyu tidur hae?" Tanya ku pada hae yang sedang merapikan selimut kyu,

"ne hyung dia sudah tidur" balasnya sambil kembali duduk di kursi dekat ranjang kyu, tak lama dia juga akhirnya tertidur.

Dan aku langsung duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Tanpa sadar aku pun terlarut dalam kantuk seperti donghae.

Kyuhyun pov –

-alam bawah sadar-

Cahaya itu… aku langsung menghampiri cahaya itu dan …

"HAH... HAH… HAH…" deru napas ku yang kelelahan, aku bangun dengan baju yang basah kuyup dengan keringat

Tadi aku melihat ulang kejadian yang teramat menyeramkan bagi ku. Aku kembali melihat kecelakaan yang menyebabkan orang tuaku meninggalkan kami untuk selama-lamanya. Aku bermimpi itu lagi, sungguh mimpi itu sangat sulit untuk aku hilangkan. Aku tak ingin melupakan orang tuaku tapi kenapa setiap hujan selalu saja mimpi itu muncul lagi. Aku tak bisa menghilangkannya… aku sangat takut

-flashback-

Karena appa sedang mengambil cuti minggu-minggu ini, kami sekeluarga akan pergi berlibur ke vila milik keluarga dipuncak. Tapi apa daya, ternyata kedua hyungku tak bisa ikut bersama karena sibuk dengan pekerjaan siwon hyung dan kuliah donghae hyung. Akhirnya hanya aku, appa dan eomma saja yang pergi. Kami pergi dengan menggunakan mobil yang appa ingin kendarai sendiri tanpa supir.

Karena ini adalah jalanan puncak jadi banyak jurang-jurang yang dalam dan apalagi ini sedang hujan, appa terlihat berhati-hati dijalan.

"appa.. hati-hati ya jangan kencang-kencang… aku takut.." kataku sambil memeluk eomma,

"iya sayang appa akan berhati-hati" balasnya sambil tetap fokus ke jalan.

"suamiku pelan-pelan,, jangan mengebut setelah ini akan ada tikungan terjal.."ujar eomma kepada appa karena appa sudah mulai menaikkan kecepatannya.

"tenang saja istriku…" appa berbicara sambil menengok kebelakang

BRAKKK!... Dan tiba-tiba mobil sudah ada dipinggir jurang

"kyu kamu tidak apa-apa? Suamiku?"

"mianhae… mia…anhae… istriku.. mianhae kyu.. maafkan appa" jawaban appa membuatku takut

"APPAAAAAAAA… EOMMAAA… " teriakku menangis sambil memeluk eomma, eomma pun juga memelukku sangat erat.

Dan WUUIIIIINNNGGG ?bener gitu bunyinya?

Aku merasakan kami terlempar keluar dari dalam mobil, tubuhku langsung terbentur batu jurang yang basah karena hujan. Dengan sedikit kesadaranku, aku mendekat ke arah appa dan eomma yang sepertinya tidak sadarkan diri. "a..aap…ppa… eo…mmmaaa…" ucapku pelan sangat pelan. Dengan seluruh tenagaku aku berusaha membangunkan mereka, tapi sia-sia dengan keadaan ku yang seperti ini ditambah lagi sedang hujan deras dan berkabutmembuat penglihatanku makin buram, tiba-tiba aku merasa ada bau anyir dikepalaku dan semuanya gelap.

-Flashback end-

Sejak saat itu aku menjadi anak yang sangat penakut, aku takut ditinggal, aku taku ada orang lain dirumah ini dan aku juga jadi anak yang pendiam. Kejadian itu benar-benar merubah hidupku.

Dan aku baru sadar kalau siwon hyung dan donghae hyung tidur disini, mungkin mereka menemaniku yang penakut ini.

Author pov.

Diruang makan—

Mereka bertiga berkumpul diruang makan sambil memakan masakan yang dibuat oleh donghae, kyuhyun sedang ikut makan juga. Tapi dia sedang memisahkan antara sayur dengan lauk yang lain, kedua hyungnya menatapnya dan sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan yang seperti itu. Mereka tau kyu tidak suka kalau dimakanannya ada sayuran, walau kyu hanya diam saja dan tidak protes tapi dia selalu memisahkannya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Mungkin takut hyungnya tersinggung. Dan untungnya donghae tidak terlalu memperdulikan itu, yang penting dongsaengnya sudah mau makan dengan banyak agar tidak sakit. Ya mereka memang sangat perhatian pada kyu sangat-sangat. Mereka tidak ingin kejadian semalam dan setia hujan selalu kembali menghantui dongsaeng mereka.

To be continue~~

Mianhae kalo masih pendek… author lagi dilanda kepegelan tingkat tinggi…

Jangan lupa koment ya… ^^ ditunggu loh


	2. Chapter 2

**~jangan takut uri dongsaeng part 2~**

**Main cast** : cho kyuhyun, choi siwon, lee donghae, kim yesung and other cast

**Genre** : brothership

**Rated** : k+

**Summary** : kyu kembali kesekolah setelah dibujuk oleh hyungnya dan memulai segalanya dari awal.. kyuwonhae/

**PS** : para cast hanya milik sang pencipta segalanya dan itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat, mereka juga milik pribadi dan keluarga. Tapi klo readers ada yang ikhlas #readers : gak ikhlas tuh.. CHO KYUHYUN boleh yah buat author.. ^^#ditembak mati sparkyu

**Warning typo~~~~~**

**Nb** : sebenarnya memang sudah banyak FF dengan jenis seperti ini, tapi author jujur klo ini adalah murni hasil pemikiran author siang dan malam. Apabila ada kesamaan judul, tempat, nama cast, dan alur cerita. Ini tidak ada unsur kesengajaan dan tolong Harap dimaklumi…. ^^mian klo bahsanya campur campur dan PLEASE! Tolong direview ja biar jdi penambah semangat author ^-^… n no plagiat!

**~happy reading~**

**Author pov.**

Setelah sarapan kyu langsung buru-buru kembali kekamarnya dan melakukan kegiatannya –diam memandangi luar jendela-. Entah dia hanya ingin melihat alam sekitar atau karena dia iri melihat semuanya. Entahlah….

KRIEEEtt…

Terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka,

"kyu apa kamu sudah tidur?" Tanya siwon yang sudah berpakaian sangat rapi

"belum hyung" jawab kyu datar

"kyu, hyung mau berangkat ke kantor dulu yah " siwon berkata sambil mengusap-usap rambut kyu

"ne hyung" kyu tetap fokus pada pandangannya

" Apa donghae hyung juga pergi kekampus?" Tanya kyu yang mulai mengalihkan dunianya dan menatap siwon

"ne, dia juga. Kamu takut sendiri? Atau mau hyung panggilkan yesung hyung?" Tanya siwon yang kemudian duduk disamping kyu.

"ani hyung. Aku sedang ingin sendiri. Aku juga tak mau merepotkan dia" kyu kembali menatap luar jendela

Siwon yang melihat itu pun merasa sedih, takut-takut hujan datang tiba-tiba dan membuat dongsaengnya ketakutan lagi, apalagi sekarang cuaca tak menentu. Tapi apa daya dia harus menyelesaikan tugas dikantornya sebagai pewaris dari perusahaan ayahnya dan untuk kehidupan para dongsaengnya

"ya sudah kyu, mianhae hyung tak bisa menemani kamu. Kalau ada apa-apa kau langsung hubungi hyung atau pun hae ya " siwon langsung mengecup pucuk kepala dongsaengnya sebelum berjalan keluar kamar kyu

Siwon pov.

Aku sangat sangat tidak tega meninggalkan kamu sendiri dirumah kyu, disini sangat sepi kalau aku dan hae sudah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

'Apa aku harus kembali menyekolahkan kyu ya?' pikirku mungkin dengan menyekolahkan kyu kembali dapat merubahnya menjadi seperti dulu lagi.

'ah…. Semoga kyu mau'

Kyuhyun pov.

Sebenarnya aku mulai merasa jenuh bertahun-tahun terus dirumah, setiap hari aku hanya main games, makan, dan tidur. Dan itu kulakukan secara berulang-ulang. Dihati kecilku pernah berpikir kalau aku kembali bersekolah bagaimana, bertemu teman-teman baru dan tak perlu merasa kebosanan seperti ini kalau semua hyungku sedang sibuk.

Tapi sebelum itu seharusnya aku dapat menghilangkan rasa takut ini,

"AAArrrggg! Kenapa hidup ini begitu sulit…" teriakku tak jelas

Setelah berpikir lama sepertinya aku memang harus kembali kesekolah, biarlah traumaku pada ketinggian dan gelap itu menghilang dengan sendirinya. Semoga cuaca selalu cerah.

Aku harus membicarakan ini pada siwon hyung setelah pulang nanti.

Donghae pov

Huft…. Untung hari ini dosennya sakit jadi bisa pulang cepat, Kasihan juga kyu sendirian dirumah. Aku buru-buru keparkiran dan pulang dengan mengendarai motor sportku. Ditengah jalan tak lupa pula aku membelikan makanan kesukaan kyu dulu Itu dulu. Semoga dia masih suka.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**~jangan takut uri dongsaeng part 3~**

**Main cast** : cho kyuhyun, choi siwon, lee donghae, kim yesung and other cast

**Genre** : brothership

**Rated** : k+

**Summary** : kyu kembali kesekolah setelah dibujuk oleh hyungnya dan memulai segalanya dari awal.. kyuwonhae/

**PS** : para cast hanya milik sang pencipta segalanya dan itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat, mereka juga milik pribadi dan keluarga. Tapi klo readers ada yang ikhlas #readers : gak ikhlas tuh.. CHO KYUHYUN boleh yah buat author.. ^^#ditembak mati sparkyu

**Warning typo~~~~~**

**Nb:** Apabila ada kesamaan judul, tempat, nama cast, dan alur cerita. Ini tidak ada unsur kesengajaan dan tolong Harap dimaklumi…. ^^mian klo bahsanya campur campur dan PLEASE! no plagiat!

**~happy reading~**

**Sebelumnya **

Setelah berpikir lama sepertinya aku memang harus kembali kesekolah, biarlah traumaku pada ketinggian dan gelap itu menghilang dengan sendirinya. Semoga cuaca selalu cerah.

Aku harus membicarakan ini pada siwon hyung setelah pulang nanti.

**Donghae pov**

Huft…. Untung hari ini dosennya sakit jadi bisa pulang cepat, Kasihan juga kyu sendirian dirumah. Aku buru-buru keparkiran dan pulang dengan mengendarai motor sportku. Ditengah jalan tak lupa pula aku membelikan makanan kesukaan kyu dulu Itu dulu. Semoga dia masih suka.

**Selanjutnya**

_~Jam 9.00 malam waktu Korea Selatan_

**Kyuhyun pov**

Menunggu… saat ini aku sedang menunggu hyungdeul yang belum pulang. Sebenarnya aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini, tapi kali ini aku harus bertemu dengan hyungdeul untuk membicarakan keinginanku bersekolah lagi.

Walaupun mata sudah terasa mengantuk tapi harus aku paksakan,

'ayo jangan mengantuk… aku ingin bicara dengan hyungdeul' gumamku memberi semangat diri

Hujannya lumayan deras lagi. Semoga hyung tidak kehujanan, agar bisa pulang lebih cepat.

Mmmhhh ngantuk juga jadinya kalau hanya berdiam begini, mungkin agar aku tidak mengantuk lebih baik kubasuh muka dulu dikamar mandi

Dan pada saat membasuh muka tiba-tiba…

**Blamm… **MATI LAMPU…

Kali ini aku yakin tubuhku langsung gemetar dan sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Tak lama aku langsung terisak, sungguh ini sangat menakutkan. Berjongkok sambil menutup mata itu pilihan yang paling baik menurutku saat ini.

"HYUNG…!" teriakku tiba-tiba tak kuat dengan kegelapan

"kyu…! Kamu dimana saeng?" terdengar suara yang aku tau itu hyungku tapi aku tak tau siapa.

"HYUNG! Dikamar!" teriakku terburu-buru

Benar-benar aku sudah tak kuat lagi, saat ini traumaku muncul disaat yang tidak tepat.

"kyu…?" suara donghae hyung terdengar

"hyung… hiks … aku dikamar mandi…" jawabku semampunya

Donghae hyung langsung berada didekatku dan memelukku dengan erat.

"Hyung.. hiks gelap hyung… takut…."kali ini mataku sudah terasa berat, pusing sekali dan tak lama semua gelap

**Donghae pov**

"aigo… diluar hujannya deras sekali, untung aku sudah dirumah" gumamku setelah sampai rumah

"annyeong… kyu, hyung pulang! " teriakku

"aku bawa jjangmyeon kesukaan kamu loh.." lanjutku

**Siiinggg….**

Kenapa Sepi?

Kemana kyu?

"Kyu…?"

**Blamm…**

Mati lampu?

"HYUNG…!" tiba-tiba ada teriakan yang aku yakini itu adalah kyu

"kyu…! Kamu dimana saeng?" teriakku lagi anic

"HYUNG! Dikamar!" lagi kyu berteriak takut

Aku langsung berlari kedapur dengan penerangan handphone dan langsung mengambil senter dari tempat yang biasa digunakan untuk meletakannya disana. Setelah mengambil senter aku langsung berlari menuju kamar kyu.

"kyu…?" aku masih mencari keberadaan kyu yang ternyata tidak ada diranjangnya

"hyung… hiks … aku dikamar mandi… " terdengar isak suara dongsaeng kecilku

Aku langsung menuju tempat yang dikatakan kyu, membuka pintu dan langsung melihatnya sedang melipat kaki sampai dada. Gemetar. Ya, aku melihat itu dari keadaan dongsaengku saat ini. Ku peluk tubuhnya dan membiarkan dia makin mengeratkan pelukannya dalam dekapanku

"Hyung.. hiks gelap hyung… takut…." Lirihnya makin pelan, dan entah kenapa aku merasakan pelukannya makin turun kebawah

"kyu hyung sudah disini, tenang ya" ucapku mecoba menenangkannya

"kyu, kita keranjang kamu yah " ajakku sambil mencoba berdiri

"kyu.." tak ada jawaban dan saat ku lihat ternyata kyu pingsan

**Author pov**

tak lama setelah donghae membawa kyu ke ranjangnya lampu menyala. Donghae langsung menyelimuti tubuh ringkih adik kecilnya dan duduk disampingnya sambil mengelus rambut kyu yang agak berantakan

"kyu… semoga kau cepat sadar ya saeng, hyung membawa jjangmyeon kesukaan kamu " ujarnya

To be continue….

Yey yey… akhirnya bisa update ^^ sumpah ini baru diketik lagi hari ini. Gara-gara filenya sempet kehapus dilaptop T.T #Author malang…

Mian ya buat siwoners, wonppanya lagi belum muncul sekarang. Mungkin part lanjutannya ya ^^

Saatnya bales Review review… ^^

Buat ika saeng Mianhae requestannya belum selesai. Masih proses pembuatan. Tapi kyknya bakalan lama ^^ lama banget :'( alnya aku klo udah didepan laptop kadang suka autis, diotak atik aj. Pa lagi klo lagi internetan. Keenakan baca FF di blog atw FFn jadi gak kepikiran ngapa-ngapain ^^dah gitu ditambah yang kadang sibuk #cieelah- kerjakuliah jdi mian ya Nanti aku usahain deh biar cepet ^^

EvilKyung : hahaha… iya nih kok ketemu terus ya ? ^^ ok dah keluar nih. gomawo

cho tika hyun : ne .. mianhae ya. Emang pendek2 karn otak authornya juga sering buntu ditengah crita ^^.gomawo

Apel :hallo juga apel ^^ #balik lambai lambai- nama saeng kayak nama buah ,, aku suka ^^ owh ya, nih dah ada chap3na ^^ review lagi ya .gomawo

Kim Hee Kyu : hehe mian disini kyuppanya masih belum sekolah, mungjin dichap selanjutnya ^^ . gomawo dah review

KyuMi Bunny : hehehe mianhae,, lama ya ^^ aku suka buntu ma file cerita yang ini simpet ilang ^^. Untuk munculnya minppa, liat aj ya ^^ Nih dah muncul, review lagi ya ^^ gomawo

Schagarin : hahaha… bisa yang paling tua atau yang paling muda ya? Kita liat aj ya nanti . gomawo saeng dah review

Nahh… bales review udah,, sekarang author mau promo blog pribadi nih ^^ di wordpress, akun aku kyurievil. lengkapnya ada di biodatanya author ya. mampir-mampir ke sanah ^^ lebih cepet aku update FF disana ^^

Gomawo~~~


End file.
